Let's Play Astronauts
"Let's Play Astronauts" is the 40th episode of the second season of Kaeloo and the series overall. Synopsis The main four go to outer space to find a star so Stumpy can name it after Ursula to celebrate their two-week anniversary, but they end up in another dimension. Plot Kaeloo is standing in front of a blackboard and explaining a plan to the other three: they must go to outer space to find a star, so that Stumpy can name it after Ursula, his new girlfriend who he met on Fakebook two weeks ago. She warns that they need to be careful, since there may be aliens out there. Stumpy tells her that he knows a few words in the "Alien" language. Mr. Cat refuses to believe that aliens exist, but Kaeloo is convinced that there are aliens in another world that resemble the main four. Quack Quack asks how they are going to go to outer space, and Kaeloo shows them a spaceship which runs on imagination. They get inside and use their imagination, and they find themselves zooming through space. Stumpy impatiently asks when they will get there, and Kaeloo informs him it will be a long journey, and she suggests looking outside to entertain themselves. Mr. Cat is clearly not interested in what he sees, but they have to stop Quack Quack from opening the spaceship when he sees a planet made of yogurt. Mr. Cat is looking at a map and giving directions when he sees a strange-looking sign. He asks Kaeloo what it is, and she informs him that it indicates the presence of a black hole nearby. Suddenly, the spaceship is sucked into said black hole. The buddies are sent crashing to the ground, and they find themselves in a place resembling their home. Mr. Cat thinks they have simply returned back home, but he is quickly proven wrong when they see alternate versions of themselves. Alternate Universe Bad Kaeloo is lifting weights in front of a mirror, and Alternate Universe Mr. Cat (known as Meow Meow) is eating yogurt. Just then, Alternate Universe Quack Quack (known as Mr. Duck) sneaks up and hits Meow Meow with a hammer. Alternate Universe Bad Kaeloo transforms into Alternate Universe Kaeloo and yells at him. Kaeloo points out to Mr. Cat that they do exist, after all. Stumpy wonders whether he has one or not, when Alternate Universe Stumpy (who has a green spiked tail, forks antennas and tennis balls eyes) shows up and tells him he does, and explains to the main four that they have accessed a parallel Smileyland through the black hole. Mr. Duck tries to attack Mr. Cat with a chainsaw, but Mr. Cat pulls out his own chainsaw and the two start fighting while Meow Meow and Quack Quack eat yogurt together, and the two Kaeloos dance together while Kaeloo enjoys the company of a female friend for once. Alternate Universe Stumpy tries to explain the concept of alternate universes to Stumpy, but Stumpy informs him he already knows since he reads Mr. Coolskin comics. Alternate Universe Stumpy, however, turns out to hate Mr. Coolskin, and prefers Physics. Mr. Cat and Mr. Duck stop fighting and decide to be friends. Stumpy is getting freaked out by the alternate universe counterparts, and he asks Kaeloo if they can go home, but she refuses, saying she finds no reason why they should. He tries asking Mr. Cat, but he is too busy destroying Quack Quack and Meow Meow with Mr. Duck. Alternate Universe Stumpy gives Stumpy a roll of toilet paper and tells him it's better than a Mr. Coolskin comic book. Having had enough, Stumpy gets in the spaceship and tries to escape, but it doesn't work. Everybody surrounds him and Alternate Universe Stumpy informs him that he can never leave, and instead is stuck with him as a friend, and he will be forced to study for the rest of his life. Several bookshelves fall out of the sky, and everybody surrounds Stumpy again, and their faces split open. Suddenly, the whole thing pauses and Stumpy's voice is heard narrating what happened next (Kaeloo, Quack Quack and Mr. Cat ate him while their alternate universe counterparts danced the lambada and threw confetti everywhere). It is then revealed that the whole thing was one of Stumpy's dreams, which he is narrating to Kaeloo. Kaeloo informs him that he is either suffering from an inferiority complex, or afraid of lambada. The next day, Stumpy comes by to see Quack Quack reading the newspaper while smoking, Kaeloo eating yogurt and Mr. Cat playing video games. Kaeloo quacks at him, and he screams and runs away. Everybody laughs at him and talks about how well they pranked him, revealing that it was just a pranked. Suddenly, Quack Quack speaks in English words instead of quacks, scaring Kaeloo and Mr. Cat. Characters Key Characters * Kaeloo * Stumpy * Mr. Cat * Mr. Duck * Alternate Universe Stumpy * Alternate Universe Kaeloo Supporting Characters * Quack Quack * Meow Meow Mentioned Characters * Ursula * Mr. Coolskin Trivia * This is the first time Ursula is mentioned. * This episode may take place after the events of "Let's Play Hot - Cold", since that episode had Stumpy say it was his first time meeting Ursula. * While speaking "alien", Stumpy imitates The Commodity, an alien from the movie The Cabbage Soup. Gallery Astronauts.png|Alternate Universe Kaeloo, Mr. Duck and Meow Meow Kaeloo Acting Like Quack Quack.png Let's Play Astronauts.png Kaeloo Makes The Plans.png Stumpy Looking Alien.png Double the Bad Kaeloos.png E87DD094-3C22-45BB-8CD8-B32F4B708AC1.jpeg Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with Kaeloo as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Mr Cat as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Stumpy as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Quack Quack as a Supporting Character Category:Space-themed episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes